


First day of sun

by caerasus



Category: Band Yarouze!
Genre: M/M, This is really cheesy, go and take some childhood friends being fluffy and in love, really short im so rr y, the title is. really random. also comes from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caerasus/pseuds/caerasus
Summary: [...] Major debut. Major debut. These words can't leave his head, and they have a totally different meaning now.That's it! He found the answer he had been looking for all time long.«Shin! I need to give you a thing.»(written for a short fic meme on twitter)





	

Ray doesn't really know how to call his relationship with Shin. He feels like there's a bit more than friendly affection, at least from his side, and he doesn't know if it's just half-assed feelings, nor if they're requited or not, he doesn't know anything and it makes him so nervous. They've known each other for years, he should know that by heart!  
Heart. That's what is fooling him. He can't believe it! Emotions have always been a problem for everyone, but not for Ray. Man, this sucks.  
In that moment, the other problem enters the room. Shin looks just as beautiful as ever, even though he's wearing another fish shirt. But it's cute, so he doesn't really mind.  
They're supposed to practice together, since Makoto is busy with uni work (As always. Why can't he focus on the band more?!) and Kyo has to work. It's just the two of them, and it brings back some fading pictures and childhood promises. He missed this a bit- he missed them a bit.  
«Being only the two of us brings back memories, doesn't it?»  
So even Shin noticed it. A part of him is glad that he did, the other one can't stop thinking about the fish shirt. God, it's so funny.  
«It sure does. It's been long since the last time it was only the two of us, huh? Man, I feel kinda nostalgic.»  
«It is. But it's better like this, since we're closer to our major debut, right?»  
Major debut. Major debut. These words can't leave his head, and they have a totally different meaning now.  
That's it! He found the answer he had been looking for all time long.  
«Shin! I need to give you a thing.»  
«Huh? Is it a gif-»  
It's more than a gift, he thinks. It's a kiss, lips brushing against each other so softly that it feels like a dream. Maybe he really is dreaming.  
When it ends (too fast, they both think) Shin is more confused than he has ever been. Ray can read him just like a book. Even better, like the arrangement of the songs they were supposed to practice with.  
«Maybe this could be our major debut. The one we've always wanted.»  
Of course he'd make it about that again. Shin laughs, he should have expected it after all.  
«Our major debut, huh? I like how it sounds.»  
None of them says a word while they hold hands and forget about the practice. Their major debut gets overthrown by theirs for a while, they'll apologize to the others later.  
«Anyway, I think that your fish shirt is really cute.»

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you for reading this mess  
> this was written on the prompt "things you said after you kissed me" requested by m'friend elliot!! ray makes everything about major debut so, why not writing this too,  
> i dont know what else should i say. rayshin is good please appreciate it


End file.
